Kurt has a Twin?
by RazorGirl
Summary: Kurt has a Twin brother named Alex. Philip is a boy who went to Kurt's middle school. And Wes and David make Blaine confess to Kurt. Warning boy/boy kissing later. Also I don't own any of the Characters used in this FanFic apart from Philip and Alex.
1. Chapter 1

The boy who had short hazelnut brown hair, and greenish eyes, wore big baggie top, which was underneath a blue hoddie, he wore jeans which dragged across the floor and his what used to be white trainers where now brown from the mud, he walked down the hallway with his head held high. Everyone stared at him. Suddenly he felt his face collide with the cool lockers, pain rushed throughout his body.

"Later Homo" Karofsky said

"Who the hell do you think you are doing?" The boy snapped at Karofsky. Karofsky turned around and faced the boy.

"What you say, fag?" Karofsky spat angrily

"I think you heard me" the boy said then paused then added "heres a tip, instead of picking on people you should go to the gym more. Cubby"

"You wanna die?" Karofsky threatened, his theist clenched, he took a step closer to the boy looking like he was about to punch him. Hard.

"No not really" the boy replied "But if you want to, just let me know" everyone was watching now, Kurt and Mercedes where both walking down the hallway gossiping, when Kurt saw the boy who was fighting with Karofsky, he froze. Mercedes looked at Kurt then at the boy who looked identical to Kurt.

"You changeling me?" Karofsky questioned

"what if I..." the boy cut off when he saw Kurt, and the boy smiled, Karofsky turned around and saw Kurt standing there. "Kurt how are you?" the boy asked walking past Karofsky and towards Kurt.

"Alex" Kurt said, "Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you came out of the closet and that some jerks were harassing you about it. So I transferred here to see if it was true. And by my welcome I see that it is" Alex explained.

"What the hell's going on here?" Karofsky demanded punching a locker.

"Shut the hell up chubby" Alex snapped at Karofsky giving him an evil look. Then he turned back to Kurt, he then noticed Mercedes standing there looking lost, Alex held out his hand to her

"Yo, I'm Alex. I'm Kurt's Twin brother nice to meet you" he said Mercedes looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow

"Seriously?" she asked then knocked his hand away and palled him into a tight hug. Kurt couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Karofsky was just standing there confused 'Kurt has a twin' he thought. Then bell than rang and everyone went to there classes.

A/N: So what do you think? Should I Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Once school was over Alex and Mercedes both walked into the Glee club room. Mercedes sat down in her usual seat and Alex sat beside her taking Kurt's usual seat.

"Guys I just saw Kurt outside, most of the football team are with him, I'll need some help" Finn said then ran back out of the room.

"Whats Finn talking about? Kurt's right here" Rachel questioned with confusion. Alex and Mercedes stood up at the same time

"maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Mercedes said to Alex, Alex nodded in agreement then sprinted out of the room once he was out of the door Mike, Puck, Sam and Artie went after him. Alex saw Finn running down the hall, Alex soon had caught up with him and past him, Finn was surprised this kid was fast and that looked like Kurt.

Once outside the others caught up with Alex and Finn, Alex saw the jocks crowded around a Dumpster and he ran up to them and started to punch some of them. There were to many, the other male glee members started to fight some of the jocks, apart from Artie who mostly ran over some of there feet with his wheel chair. Soon all the jocks ran away, only to revel Kurt on the ground leaning on the dumpster, his nose was bleeding, but Kurt was sure it wasn't broken, Kurt also knew that he had some bruises underneath his tattered clothing. Kurt looked up to his friends,

"Kurt you alright?" Alex said kneeling down next to his brother.

"Don't tell Dad" Kurt said instantly.

"Don't worry bro I won't" Alex said helping Kurt to his feet, then the girls arrived.

"Mercedes told us everything" Rachel said

"Kurt why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" Tina questioned

"you never asked" Kurt replied,

"why would we?" Santana snapped

"Is Alex, a Dolphin like Kurt is?" Britney asked

"Dolphin?" Alex asked

"Dolphin's are gay sharks" Britney answered.

"Ok" Alex replied slowly "I guess I'm a shark then" Alex said in confusion. Everyone looked at the boy.

"What? Just because Kurt's gay doesn't mean I am" Alex said in his defense

"Who are you?" Finn asked, all the boys looked at Alex waiting for his answer.

"Oh, I'm Alex Hummel, Kurt's twin brother" Alex answered now Finn was the confused one

"Why didn't I know about this? The guys from glee I could understand, but me, Kurt I'm your stepbrother, I think I had a right to know if I had another stepbrother" Finn said in range

"I didn't want to anyone to know" Alex snapped at Finn then added "And I don't see you as my brother or stepbrother, my only family is Kurt" Alex spat at Finn, who was now looking confessed once again

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

"What I mean is I don't want anything to do with your, or your side of the family" Alex spat "Thats why I didn't go to the wedding"

"can you guys just stop fighting! We need to take Kurt to the nurse." Quinn shouted, everyone looked at her

"She's right" Sam said. They all walked Kurt to the Nurse's office, once Kurt was cleaned up, Mr. Shu took Kurt, Alex and Finn to the principles office, when they got there they already saw Burt and Carol sitting in the room, waiting for Kurt, once they entered Burt stood up and hugged Kurt, Kurt wimped in pain, and Burt let go,

"Kurt why didn't you tell me about this?" Burt asked then he noticed Alex, "Alex?"

"Hey" Alex said

"Kurt are you alright, Finn what happened?" Carol asked

"Kurt was getting beaten up by some jocks, I went to get the rest of the guys from glee to help me, but Alex took most of the guys out" Finn answered.

"Good job son" Burt said to Alex and also to Finn, Finn smiled, but Alex didn't.

"I'm not your son" Alex said to Burt, "But Kurt's still my brother" Alex said and sat down next to Kurt,

"Alex" Kurt said quietly

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't believe dad... Burt would marry someone who wasn't mum" Alex said,

"Well then you shouldn't blame dad, I was the one who set them up" Kurt told Alex, Alex looked at Kurt, and took a deep breath,

"Yes I know you did, But you didn't make him propose to her did you" Alex said

"No I didn't" Kurt replied

"Maybe we should talk about this later" Carol said "Right now we need to focus on Kurt"

"Kurt?" Burt said, Kurt looked at his father "how long has this be happening?" Burt asked

Kurt sighed "a while" he replied

Figgins sat back in his chair

"Kurt what have these guys been doing to you?" Burt asked

"Pushing me into lockers, and stuff like that" Kurt replied

"theres something else your not telling me" Burt said to his son

"Karofsky threatened to kill me" Kurt replied quietly hoping his dad wouldn't over react, but Kurt didn't say why Karofsky had threatened him.

"Wait what?" Finn said,

Burt was up on his feet, heading towards the door but Kurt stopped him

"Please dad you sick" Kurt was crying by now, Burt took a deep breath and sat back down.

"So what you going to do about this?" Burt asked Figgins.

Alex was already half way down the hallway, fellowed by the rest of glee club

"Whats going on?" Mercedes asked Alex, Alex wasn't listening he walked up to the jocks which had just been outside,

"Which one of you is Karofsky?" Alex demeaned, Karofsky walked up to Alex

"What you want?" Karofsky asked harshly, but instead of an answer from Alex, Alex just punched Karofsky in his face, Karofsky fell onto the cold floor, Alex started to kick the boy, the other jocks just ran, not wanting to get hurt.

"What are you doing?" Mike said trying to pull Alex off Karofsky

"This guy threatened to kill Kurt!" Alex snapped, everyone looked at each other they all knew that Kurt was harassed but they didn't know it had gotten this far, Alex spat at Karofsky then he and all the the other Glee members walked back to Figgins office, when they arrived, Carol, Finn, Burt and Kurt walked out of the office fellowed by Mr. Shu.

Alex rushed to Kurt "What happened?" he asked

"Karofsky is going to be expelled" Kurt replied.

"Thats great" Mercedes said but didn't hug her friend because if she did he might have caused him pain. Kurt gave a small smile.

"Hows about we go to Starbucks, to celebrate" Tina said, everyone from New Directions cheered

"Thanks Tina but I don't feel like going. I just want to go home" Kurt replied.

"Thats ok Kurt, we'll celebrate another time" Quinn said

"Well then I better go find a hotel for the night" Alex said

"Why?" Puck asked

"Because I have no were to go" Alex replied,

"Why don't you come home with us?" Burt said

"No thanks, the moment you married Carol was the day I left the family." Alex replied.

"Alex" Burt said "Please try to understand your mother would have wanted us to be happy."

"Yeah dude, like I was so upset when I first heard that, my mum was dating Kurt's dad because I didn't want to let my other dad go. But then I saw how happy Burt made my mum, so I deiced to do what made her happy, it took time getting used to it, but I'm happy now. Because I now have a dad, someone I can look up too" Finn said everyone apart from Alex smiled at that comment.

"Sorry but I'm not going to accept Carol as my mother or you as my stepbrother" Alex said "But Kurt was so close to mum, so if Kurt can accept Carol, then I will try. But I'm not making any promises"

"Thats good enough for me" Carol said Burt agreed

A/N: So what do you think about this chapter? Sorry Blaine didn't appear in this chapter, and sorry to say he won't appear in the next but he will be appearing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kurt parked his car in his usual parking space, Alex and Finn where with him today, They all got out of the car. By now Kurt would have been taken by the jocks for his morning Dumpster dives, but today was different, no one came up to him, inside the school there was on sign of Karofsky, So he did get expelled after all, everyone thought. Kurt sighed in relief, for the first time since he started McKinley he would be in peace, just then a Blue slushy was all over his face.

"What up lady?" It was Azimio

"Hey what the hell?" Finn snapped at Azimio

"Well Hudson if you haven't noticed, Lady got my best mate expelled" Azimio snapped.

"Well it was his own fault" Finn snapped back. While Finn and Azimio were word fighting Alex had taken Kurt into the bathroom and washed the slushy out of his eyes. And off his face. When all of it was gone, Kurt sighed

"Thanks" He said to Alex.

"Anytime bro" Alex replied patting him on the shoulder they both left the bathroom and found Azimio and Finn fighting, rushed down the corridor and broke up the fight.

"Finn my office" said, Finn nodded and walked to his teacher's office.

When Glee started, Alex sat down next to Kurt, he had already auditioned. He sang 'Wherever you go' by 'The Calling'. But there was also an other new member of the group his name was Philip. He was tall, black hair and baby blue eyes, he looked like an angle. When he was introduced to the rest of the club, He sang 'No love here' by 'Simple Plan'. He got along well with the other club members, wrote Duets on the board and took out his hat.

"Ok you guys know the drill pick a name from the hat and you'll have to do a song with that person, next week" Finn was the first to pull a name from the hat.

"Tina" He said, then the rest of the group picked names from the hat. the out come was:

Finn and Tina

Artie and Alex

Puck and Britney

Rachel and Quinn

Santana and Sam

Mike and Mercedes

Kurt and Philip

Everyone got into there pairs and started to talk about what songs they were going to do

"I want to do a song from RENT" Philip said bluntly, Kurt blinked in surprised.

"Ok sure, I love that musical, what song did you have in mind" Kurt asked, Philip blushed

"I'll cover you" Philip muttered Kurt went red, "But we don't have to if you don't want to" he quickly added

"Erm I don't mind" Kurt said trying to find the words.

"Great" Philip said with a smile, "I think I should sing the part of Collins" Philip said

"Great, I love Angel, and plus he has a high voice just like I do" Kurt said

"Great" Philip replied, "So do you need any music? because I know the song off by heart"

"Oh I do to" Kurt replied

"Cool, so what about the choreography then?" Philip asked

"We can work on it in the auditorium" Kurt said

"Sounds great see you there tomorrow" Philip said before leave, Kurt smiled. Everyone else had left by now. Kurt walked to his car but before he could get to it he found himself being carried away by some jocks over to a porter potty which was on the other side of the football field, the jocks took Kurt's cellphone away from him, and then locked Kurt in small toilet, then they pushed it over, inside the toilet the water had gotten all over Kurt's outfit which he wasn't happy about. Kurt banged on the door

"Hey let me out" He shouted, but he only heard the sound of the jocks laughs getting lower then it went quite, Kurt kept banging on the door in hope someone would hear it but there was no luck. A few hours passed and when Kurt hadn't arrived home Alex started to worry.

"Hey relax Alex, Kurt is probably at the mall spending all his money on the latest fashion with Mercedes" Finn said

"No. I know Kurt, He would have told me" Alex snapped at Finn, just then Burt and Carol came in

"What going on here? Where's Kurt?" Burt asked

"I don't know" Alex answered, for the first time there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Carol went over to him and hugged him but he pushed her off of him

"Alex" Burt snapped at his son

"It's fine Burt" Carol said at bit hurt. "He's just worried about Kurt"

Alex ran out of the house and started to run in the direction of the school, Finn fellowed him

"Hey dude wait up" Finn called

"No Kurt might need me" Alex shouted back

"It will be easier if we look together" Finn replied Alex sighed

"Fine but I'm not stopping so you have to catch up"

"Fine with me" Finn called.

Soon they arrived at the school parking lot, only to find that Kurt's car was still there Alex tried ringing Kurt's phone, but heard Bad Romance (Kurt's ring tone) Coming from a Dumpster Alex opened the dumpster and found Kurt's phone

"I told you he wasn't at the mall" Alex snapped at Finn.

"Then I might know where Kurt is" Finn said then ran to the football field, and found the porter potty which was flipped over

"So where's Kurt?" Alex asked, Finn walked over to the toilet and then unlocked the door, only to find Kurt in tears with his knees palled in to his chest with his arm's over them. Kurt looked up at Finn and Alex.

"Kurt are you ok?" Alex said jumping into the porter potty and hugged his Twin. Kurt flinched, "Who did this?" Alex said calmly, Kurt didn't answer, he was like he was frozen, then he said

"Please don't tell dad" Kurt managed to say

"Kurt we have too" Alex replied calmly

"Please just don't. I don't want him to worry" Kurt said

"Fine but if this happens again I'm going to tell him" Alex replied. Alex and Kurt stood up and got out of the porter potty, and walked to Kurt's car, Kurt turned to Alex and Finn,

"I'm going to get changed first. I always have a spear outfit in my bag. So stay out." Kurt said then got into his car, Alex and Finn stood by the car with there backs turned to it.

"Thanks" Alex said, Finn smiled

"for what" He asked a bit confused

"you helped my look for Kurt, and you were the one who found him" Alex said, by now Kurt was done changing and opened the door making the boys jump,

"That was fast" Alex said in surprise

"I had some practice, now come on we better get back to the house" Kurt said then got into the car to drive. Alex sat in the passengers seat, and Finn sat behind Alex. Once they got in side the house, Burt sighed in relief

"So were were you?" He asked

"At the mall, I was on my way back when I saw these guys running so I picked them up and gave them a lift back." Kurt replied

"That was nice of you" Carol replied with a smile. Kurt smiled then went down to his room. Alex was just about to fellow him down, but was stopped by Burt

"Alex what really happened? I know Kurt when he's at the mall he always brings back something."

"I guess there wasn't anything that suited his taste besides I think he has already brought the whole store anyway" Alex replied. Finn nodded in agreement

"Ok thanks" Burt said then let go of his son, who went down to his room (he was sharing with Kurt). Kurt was listening to the song 'I'll cover you' from 'RENT'

"So is that what you and that guy are going to sing?" Alex asked

"Yes, it is and before you say anything, it wasn't my choice it was Philip's" Kurt said just so that Alex wouldn't get the wrong idea

"Thats cool" Alex said "you make a good Angel"

"thanks" Kurt replied wondering how Alex new what part he was going to sing, but he shrugged it off.

"What are you and Artie going to do?" Kurt asked

"I'm just a kid" Alex replied "its a great song"

A/N: So what do you think about the new guy Philip? Also Blaine will be appearing in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

After school the next day, Philip walked into auditorium, and saw Kurt sitting down on the piano stall. When Kurt noticed that Philip had walked in he stood up.

"Philip, I think we should do a different song" Kurt said

"Why?" Philip asked

"Because I'm gay, and that song is two guys singing there love for each other, it might send out the wrong message"

"what do you mean by it might send out the wrong message?"

"I mean that people might think that you are gay"

"Yeah so?" Philip replied Kurt looked shocked at the answer Philip had just given, he wasn't expecting him to say that.

"So you don't care if people think you gay?" Kurt asked

"Hey they can think what they want, it's not going to change who I am" Philip replied

"Wow" Kurt said in surprise. "Well if your sure then I guess it will be fine doing the song then"

"Great I think that we should do the dance they do in the film" Philip said, Kurt looked at the boy then gave a slight nod Philip then pressed play on the CD player and the music began to play.

The next morning Kurt was at his locker talking to Philip about RENT, then Azimio came along and threw a slushy in Kurt's face and carried on walking down the hall, Kurt wiped the slush out of his eyes.

"Want any help, getting cleaned up?" Philip asked Kurt, Kurt nodded

"If you don't mind." The two boys walked into the bathroom and went over to the closet sink, when all the slush was off of Kurt raised his head up, thinking that Philip was going to move, but he was wrong, as Kurt lifted his head his lips connected with Philip's, instead of moving away from Kurt, Philip moved closer. The warmth of Philip's lip went right though Kurt and froze him. His second kiss had been taken away from him, when Philip's lips parted from Kurt's, Kurt just looked at him in shock, then Kurt then grabbed his stuff and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"Kurt. Wait!" Philip called after him but Kurt was already gone. Once the bathroom door was closed, Philip punched the cool white brick wall "Fuck" he said in anger. His theist throbbed for a few minutes but he didn't care, he liked Kurt. No he loved Kurt, but now he blew it by kissing him.

Once school had finished, Philip walked into the auditorium surprised to see Kurt there because of what happened earlier.

"Hey Kurt can we talk?" Philip asked shyly

"I want to change the song"

"Kurt please don't try to change the subject. I want to talk to you about this morning"

"Philip please I don't want to talk about it"

"Well I want to" Philip snapped and took a step closer to Kurt, Kurt looked at Philip, he felt a tiny bit scared of might happen next

"So what other songs do you want to do?" Kurt asked, Philip got angry and walked straight at Kurt until he had Kurt pinned against the piano his hands where either side of Kurt and the palms on his hands rested on the piano there was no way for Kurt to escape.

"I don't care about the song, at the moment all I want is to discuss about what happened this morning" Philip snapped,

"There's nothing to talk about" Kurt sighed a few tears falling down his eyes, Philip wiped Kurt's tears away using his left hand then put it back on the piano

"yes there is Kurt. I kissed you, but you left so quickly I couldn't talk to you about it" Philip said softly. Kurt looked at Philip

"What is it you want to talk about?" Kurt asked calmly Philip smiled,

"Kurt I know that I joined Glee a few days ago, but I have liked you for a long time now"

"But how? I mean you only just transferred"

"Yeah but we went to the same middle school together, back then I kept my self hidden, because I was afraid about the school finding out that I was gay, I transferred here because I thought it would get me away from the jerks at my last school, because they found out. Then when I arrived here, I saw you walking down the hallway with your head held high, you weren't afraid. You were proud to be different, so I joined Glee in hope that we could become friends"

"Wait, if you wanted to be friends then why kiss me?" Kurt asked with confusion

"Because I like, like you" Philip replied

"Philip I'm happy that you like me and everything but..." Kurt was cut off by Philip pressing his lips to Kurt and because Kurt was pinned to the piano by him, Kurt wouldn't be able to run away like last time. Kurt tried to push Philip off of him, but Philip was strong, too strong for Kurt, then Kurt's phone then went off, it was a text from Blaine, Philip's lips parted from Kurt's and Philip then left the auditorium. Kurt watched Philip leave. Once Philip was out of sight Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and read the text.

_Hey Kurt want to meet up tomorrow? - Blaine_

_Blaine? I need to talk to you - Kurt_

_What about? - Blaine_

_A new kid at our school - Kurt_

_What happened? - Blaine_

_He, Kissed me this morning and again just now - Kurt_

_Are you happy about the kiss? - Blaine_

_No, he told me he like's me but I like someone else - Kurt_

_Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow after school, and we can talk about it - Blaine_

_Ok thanks - Kurt_

_No worries - Blaine_

At Dalton Blaine was sitting next to his two best friends David and Wes

"So was that Kurt?" Wes asked

"Yeah this new kid kissed him twice today" Blaine replied

"Are you jealous?" David asked Blaine blushed

"No, Kurt said that he doesn't like this kid, and that he likes someone else"

"Yeah did he say who?" Wes asked

"No he didn't" Blaine answered

"Well then you better tell Kurt you are in love with him" David said, Wes smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I can't" Blaine said in disappointment, "What Kurt needs is a friend not a boyfriend." Wes and David rolled their eyes,

"Listen Blaine if you don't tell Kurt then we will" Wes replied, Blaine starred at him.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yeah we would" David replied. Blaine stood up from the table and then walked out of the room. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Blaine and Kurt were both sitting in Starbucks at here usual table. Both talking about what happened to Kurt the day before. Kurt was so upset about it that he had tears in his eyes. Blaine then put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to comfort him. Just then Alex walked into the coffee shop, and saw Kurt was with a guy and that he was crying, anger rushed though him,

"Hey what the hell did you do to Kurt?" Alex shouted at Blaine, Blaine was suprised that the boy looked so much like Kurt.

"Alex, Blaine didn't do anything. Someone else did" Kurt answered, Alex could see that Kurt was telling the truth

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked calmly, he felt a bit hurt that his brother didn't come to him but went to someone else instead.

"Because I know you Alex, the guy would be dead by now" Kurt replied

"Yeah, so?" Alex said slapping his hands down on the table making both Kurt and Blaine jump, "Kurt your my twin, I'm here for you"

"Alex, I'm sorry" Kurt said, Alex shook his head

"Sorry Kurt but that's not good enough" Alex said before leaving. Once Alex was outside he walked over to his car, and got in it and sat alone in silence 'Why did I say that to Kurt, he has a right to have friends. It...it can't be...that...that I'm in love with him, can it. When ever I see him with another guy I get so angry. But thats just sick and wrong I can't fall in love with Kurt, I'm his brother, his twin' Alex thought, Alex then started his car and drove back to the Hummel house, while thinking of another reason why he acted the way he did and what he would say to Kurt.

Back at the coffee shop Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine,

"Hey Kurt who was that?" Blaine asked,

"Alex he's my twin brother" Kurt replied Blaine's face dropped

"You have a twin? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me" Kurt replied then stood up and grabbed his things

"Kurt" Blaine started but was cut off by Kurt

"Thanks for the coffee Blaine but I have to go" Kurt then left. David and Wes where on the other side of the room and once Kurt was gone they walked up to Blaine and sat down opposite him

"So did you tell Kurt?" David asked

"No I didn't" Blaine sighed

"I can't believe you chickened out" Wes said with disappointment

"I didn't chicken out. Did you miss the boy who looked exactly like Kurt?"

"Yeah who was that anyway?" David asked

"Alex. Kurt's twin" Blaine answered All boys looked at each other

"ok Wes looks like we have to go with plan b now" David said Wes nodded,

"whats plan b?" Blaine asked David and Wes gave Blaine a large smiled

"You'll see" David and Wes said together like it was rehearsed Blaine raised an eyebrow wondering what his friends has planned.

A/N: In the next chapter there will be lyrics to the fellowing songs: I'll cover you and Everything i do i do it for you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had past since the Duet project started for glee club, and today was when everyone preformed. Everyone sat in the auditorium, they all had performed their numbers apart from Philip and Kurt.

"Ok so, Kurt and Philip. When your ready" Mr. Schu said to the boys.

They both walked on to the stage, David and Wes had snuck into the auditorium and where watching the performance's. Blaine was with them only to get them out when he noticed that Kurt and Philip where just about to perform Blaine sat down next to David his eye's fixed on Kurt. When the music started Kurt took a deep breath along with Philip and began there song:

Kurt

Live in my house,

I'll be your shelter,

Just pay me back

With one thousand kisses

Be my lover

I'll cover you

Philip

Open your door,

I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you

Kurt and Philip

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life

Be my life

Just slip me on,

I'll be your blanket

Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat

Kurt

You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle

Philip

No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat

BOTH

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life

All my life

I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is

Kurt (At the same time as Philip)

Philip's part

So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,

When you're worn out and

tired,When your heart has expired

Kurt's part

If you're cold and you're lonely

You've got one nickel only

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

BOTH

Oh, lover,

I'll cover you,

Yeah,

Oh, lover,

I'll cover you...

Once the song was finished everyone looked at each other in shock. There mouths were wide open, Kurt walked straight off the stage and took his seat, there had been no dancing at all, just the two boys standing other either end of the stage. Philip then walked off and took his seat.

When everyone got up to leave Wes and David walked onto the stage

"Hey" they called together everyone turned to to see the who was calling them, Blaine was then pulled onto the stage. Both Wes and David were smiling while Blaine was trying not to be seen. All of New Directions looked up onto the stage and looked at each other with confusion, when they saw the three boys,

"Spies" Rachel shouted

"No where not, actually Blaine has something he wants to sing to Kurt" Wes said

Blaine's face dropped "What?" he asked facing Wes and David

"You wanted to know what plan b was well this is plan b" David replied

"Don't worry Blaine well back you up. Here's the music" Wes added giving Blaine a music sheet, David then pressed play on his own CD player which he managed to sneak in. When the music started Blaine started to sing the song which Wes had given him:

Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Once they finished everyone looked at Kurt then back at the boys. David then took a deep breath

"Kurt will you go out with Blaine? Please" Blaine looked at his friend and sighed

"If I'm going to ask someone out please let me do it" Blaine told his friend then turned to face Kurt who was standing with Mercedes, and Alex "Erm Kurt I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?" Blaine asked, Mercedes smiled and nudged Kurt, Kurt was shocked and lost for words. Finally Kurt smiled

"Yes" Kurt breathed, Blaine smile widened, Wes and David gave each other a high five. Mercedes giggled with happiness for her friend then Rachel had to say

"This is just screaming Jessie St. james!" Everyone turned and looked at her

"Rachel just because a guy used you, doesn't mean Blaine is going to use Kurt, and beside's Blaine goes to Dalton, Jessie transferred here to spy on us" Mercedes snapped. Rachel then stormed out of the auditorium in anger.

Philip clenched his theist's in anger, as he watched Kurt and Blaine walk towards each other, Alex noticed that Philip was angry so when Philip walked out of the auditorium Alex fellowed.


	7. Chapter 7

Philip walked over to his locker and opened it, he shoved anything he could grab into his bag. When Alex saw Philip he walked over to him and leaned against the lockers next to Philip's.

"Why you so angry?" Alex asked Philip calmly, he already knew the answer but wanted to know for sure, Philip looked at Alex then he looked back into his locker, not answering, "Hurt's doesn't it seeing someone you love with any other guy." Philip slammed his locker shut, he then turned to look at Alex he could feel a few tears in his eyes, put he wiped them away "You know Philip, there will be other's just like Kurt, just because Kurt now has a boyfriend doesn't mean you should give up"

"Who said anything about giving up? I"m not going to give up on Kurt just yet" Philip replied, Alex sighed then punched the locker which he had just been leaning on,

"Philip, Kurt's been though a lot why can't you just let him be happy?"

"I want him to be happy but not with Blaine"

"I swear to you Philip if you do anything to harm Kurt in any way, I will make you pay for it" Alex warned before walking away leaving Philip with his thoughts he then stopped when he heard Philip yell down the hall to him

"So I take it you love Kurt aswell" Alex turned around and walked straight up to Philip

"Yes I do. But I am his twin" Alex said before punching Philip in the face "And I want him to be happy. Take that as my warning" Alex added then left leaving Philip alone, a black eye was starting to appear around his right eye.

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the auditorium hand in hand, they noticed Philip standing there, Kurt didn't know what to say to him instead he squeezed Blaine's hand, Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand, he then looked in the direction Kurt was looking in and he saw Philip 'this must be Philip the guy Kurt told me about' Blaine smiled at Kurt and then guided him past Philip and to the front entrance. When the two boy's got to their car's Kurt and Blaine kissed each other and got into their cars before driving to the Hummel house. When they got to the Hummel house Kurt parked his car in the garage. Kurt then walked over to Blaine who had parked in his car in the drive way.

A/N: So what did you think? Sorry that this chapter is so short but I mainly wanted this chapter to be about Philip and Alex. I will make the next chapter longer, and upload it soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt took a deep breath,

"Are you ready for this?" He asked Blaine, Blaine nodded

"Yes." Both boys took a walked up to Kurt's front door, Kurt took out his key and unlocked the door. When they boys were inside, Kurt guided Blaine to the living room, where Burt was sitting on the sofa watching the football.

"Erm Dad. Can we talk?" Kurt said Burt turned around to see his son holding another boys hand. Burt stood up. Burt walked towards the boys, he looked at Blaine then asked this question,

"Who's This?" Both Blaine and Kurt took a deep breath

"I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine began extending his hand to Burt, Burt raised an eyebrow but took Blaine's hand and shook it when he let go he asked

"So why you holding my son's hand?"

"Erm that's what we wanted to talk about" Kurt said.

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend" Blaine said. Burt nodded this was the first time his son had a boyfriend so he didn't really know what to say.

"Well if you do anything to hurt Kurt. I'll be getting my shot gun out" Burt replied,

"DAD" Kurt snapped in shock he wanted his dad to know Blaine not threaten him. "Anyway erm we were thinking about going out tonight."

"Were?" Burt asked

"Only to the cinema, Sir." Blaine said he was trying to get Burt to like him. Burt looked at the two boy's for a moment the nodded

"Fine, But Kurt be back by 9.00" Burt said before going back to sit on the sofa, Blaine smiled and Kurt and they both left the house.

Once they were out of the house

"I think that went well," Blaine said Kurt smiled

"Sorry about the shot gun thing."

"Your dad doesn't really own a shot gun does he?" Blaine asked Kurt's smile dropped

"Actually he does" Kurt replied Blaine laughed

"Then I better behave myself" He said laughing at his joke Kurt laughed along with him they both got into Blaine's car

"So what are we going to see?" Kurt asked

"Well actually I lied" Blaine said guiltily. Kurt looked at Blaine in shock

"What?"

"I got scared. I've never told anyone's parents that I was dating there son, and then your dad said about the shot gun!"

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see" Blaine replied then started the car.

The drive was a hour long, Kurt and Blaine sang along to a mixture of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga songs, soon Blaine stopped the car, and got out of the it, he walked over to Kurt's door and opened it for him.

"Where here," Blaine said smiling, Kurt got out of the car and looked at his surroundings, he saw that Blaine had parked on a hill which over looked a small town, the lights of the houses looked like stars twinkling in the night sky.

"It's my favorite place." Blaine sighed

"Its beautiful," Kurt replied putting a hand over his heart, and sighing. Blaine smiled

"I think I have a blanket in the back of my car, unless you want to sit on the grass"

"A Blanket sounds great." Kurt quickly replied, Blaine let out a small laugh and walked to the back of his car, when he opened it he saw a little picnic basket, with a note on the top

_Blaine _

_Thought you might need this your mates David and Wes_

"Hey Kurt how does a picnic sound to you"

"Picnic?" Kurt questioned walking over to where Blaine was standing.

"Yeah Wes and David must have snuck it into my car when I wasn't looking." Blaine answered

"Well then let's not let it go to waste," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips then closed the car door holding the basket in one hand with the blanket folded over his shoulder. Blaine laid the blanket down on the grassy area of the hill. He then placed the basket in the middle of the blanket, then both he and Kurt sat down with their legs stretched out.

"How did you find this place?" Kurt asked, Blaine sighed

"Well, when I was young, my father took me here all the time." Blaine answered Kurt smiled "but then he stopped." Kurt looked at Blaine

"Why?" Kurt asked Blaine took a deep breath

"I guess they ran out of time. That had more business work to do" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled

"Blaine I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Kurt, it's just life" Blaine replied. "How's about we see what David and Wes backed us" Blaine added opening the basket. When he did spring snakes jumped out of the basket making the two boy's jump into each others arm's. Blaine and Kurt let go of each other Blaine looked into the basket and saw a note.

_Ha ha, we got you good. Honestly Blaine did you really think we would pack you a picnic basket_

_Wes and David_

Blaine showed the note to Kurt and both boy's laughed. Kurt looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 8.00pm.

"Oh my god Blaine. It's already 8.00 we better get back" Kurt said standing up, Blaine sighed

"Wow now I know what they mean when they say, 'time fly's when your having fun'" Kurt nodded in agreement, they both then got into Blaine's car.

Kurt opened the front door to his house. It had just gone nine.

"Hey Dad, Carol, Finn, Alex I'm back" Kurt called, he took his keys out of his pocket and put them on the side table by the door. Kurt walked into the living room, the lights were off, Kurt sighed an thought to himself. 'They must have gone to bed already.' Kurt then walked down to his room, the lights were also off, he switched them on. Kurt saw Alex putting his pillow over his face to block out the light from his face.

"Sorry" Kurt whispered. Kurt quickly changed into his PJ's and turned off the light, he got into his soft bed and smiled. He couldn't wait until morning to tell Mercedes all about his how romantic his date was with Blaine.

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update soon, Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Alex woke up at '8.30am.' He flung his covers off of himself and slowly dragged himself out of his bed. He looked over at the other bed which was on the other side of the room, and saw Kurt smiling in his sleep. Alex smiled to himself and picked up an empty cup from the side of his bed, he then walked into the bathroom and filled the cup with cold water, he then walked over to where Kurt was sleeping. He then quickly splashed his fresh water onto Kurt's face. When the water hit Kurt's face, Kurt's eyes shot open and he jumped out of his bed, tripping over his covers he fell onto the floor. Alex laughed watching his brothers reaction

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kurt shouted at Alex, quickly standing up making it look like he hadn't had fallen at all

"pay back from last night" Alex replied then walked back over to his bed, he fluffed his pillows and straightened his covers, Kurt watched his brother and sighed

"I said I was sorry"

"Yeah I know, next time, use the torch; which I brought you, out of the goodness of my heart" Alex said pointing to a small black torch on the table which was at the top of the stairs. Kurt looked at the torch

"Well know I know for next time"

"So, how did you date got with Blaine?" Alex asked sitting down on his now neatly made bed. Kurt smiled sweetly and sighed lovingly at the memory

"It was great" Kurt replied, then added "so what do you have planned for today Alex?"

"Nothing much. Homework. TV."

"Sounds fun."

"What about you?"

"Oh i'm meeting up with Mercedes" Kurt answered then noticed the clock '9.00am' "OMG i'm going to be late." Kurt then ran into the bathroom, to get ready. Alex smiled watching Kurt run into the bathroom.

An hour later Kurt came out of the bathroom dressed in his usual skinny jeans, boots and a sweeter that went down to his knees, he grabbed his phone from his bed side table and sent a quick text to Mercedes

_I'm on my way - Kurt_

Kurt walked up the stairs only to see Alex at the table, eating a piece of toast with a fried egg and bacon on it, with a mug of newly made coffee next to his plate.

"Wow you took an hour to change, that must be a new record" Alex said looking at the clock on the wall then at Kurt,

"yes it is a new record" Kurt snapped at his brother, then sighed "Sorry for snapping at you I'm just late" Kurt said, before Alex could reply, Kurt was grabbing his car keys then walked out of the front door and into the garage. Alex just shrugged and carried on eating his breakfast.

Philip sat in his room, looking up at his celling, his hands rested behind his head. All he could think about was the fact that Kurt and Blaine where now together, he was so angry that Blaine had sung 'Everything I do I do it for you' to Kurt as a way of showing Kurt his feelings, it was such a romantic song, and all he did was kiss Kurt. Twice. And sing 'I'll cover you.' Philip knew that he had to break Kurt and Blaine up somehow so that he could be the rebound guy for Kurt. There was a knock on Philip's door, then it opened to revile a tall blond woman

"Philip, honey what are you doing? You know that your brothers play is in an hour, you don't want to miss it" She said then closed the door behind her. Philip flung his legs off the bed and stood up, he didn't want to go to his brothers play, he hated his family, the only reason why he hasn't told them that he was gay was because he needed a place to stay, a place that gave him warmth and food, he didn't get much love, his little brother got all of his parents attention, the only person who has ever shown him any type of love was Kurt, he then remembered the day when he first talked to met Kurt.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the first year of middle school; and Philip walked into his english class and took his usual seat. The teacher then assigned the students make a poem which could be based on any emotion, and Philip just happened to be paired with Kurt. The young boy walked over to Philip and sat down next to him,_

"_So what emotion do you want to do?" Kurt asked, giving Philip a wide smile, Philip glared at Kurt,_

"_Hate" Philip replied, Kurt eyes widened at Philips answer,_

"_erm hows about we do friendship and love" Kurt replied, Philip looked down at his desk, he didn't want to do friendship because he had no friends and he didn't want to do love because he has never felt that emotion before. Kurt knew that something was bothering Philip, "hey are you ok?" Philip looked straight up at Kurt, no one has ever asked him that before not even his own family._

"_Yeah I'm cool" Philip replied with a smile. Kurt smiled back and they started to plan their poem. They spent every afternoon together for that week, and on the day before the poem was due in Philip looked at Kurt and thought to himself 'is this what love feels like?'_

_Once they had presented the poem Kurt started to talk to other people and soon he started hanging around with them. And once again Philip was left alone_

_-End Flashback - _

By now Philip had changed his clothes. He was a bit upset when he found out that Kurt had forgotten all about him. He sighed and walked out of his room and walked downstairs, his mother and father had already put their coats on, when they saw Philip his father said to him

"Come on boy, were going to be late." Then the man walked out of the front door with the women. Philip sighed and put his coat on and quickly fellowed them outside and into the car.

_A/n: Sorry about the wait but chapter 9 is complete. Review please._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is chapter 10. In this chapter you will read the Flash Back again but this time Kurt remembering it instead of Philip. _

The Next day Kurt walked to his locker, he wished that Blaine went to McKinley or that he went to Dalton, but he knew that none of that was going to happen, mainly because 1) he and his family don't have enough money to afford Dalton. 2) Why would Blaine leave the safety of Dalton for a living hell like McKinley? When Kurt got to his locker, he typed in his combination and when he opened the locker a piece of folded up paper fall out of it. Kurt watched the paper fall to the ground. At first he was shocked, then he thought it was just another practical joke made by the jocks. Kurt knelt down to pick it up. 'Might as well see what they have to say this time' Kurt thought to himself before opening the piece of paper.

_Friendship is found everywhere _

_In buildings, city's, it drifts though the air_

_It shows us that people care_

_While love can make people do crazy things_

_It's makes us feel like we have wings._

For a moment Kurt wondered where he had heard the poem before, then he remembered.

_-Flashback-_

_Kurt sat down next to the boy he had been partnered with. The task was to write a poem on any emotion. _

"_So what poem do you want to do?" Kurt asked, smiling at the boy who often hid himself from others._

"_Hate" Philip answered with no emotion, Kurt definitely didn't want to write a poem about hate._

"_Erm how's about we do friendship and love" Kurt noticed that Philip looked at his desk, with sadness in his eye's, Kurt knew that there was something bothering Philip. "Hey are you ok?" Kurt jumped a little as he saw that Philip looked at him with shock,_

"_Yeah I'm cool" Philip answered smiling, Kurt couldn't help but smile back, but Kurt saw something other than happiness in Philip's eyes but Kurt chose to encore it._

_The week went by fast and even though they had only come up with a five lined poem. _

_Once the presentation was over, Kurt found himself talking to other people, like a red head named Rose, or a girl who's hair was such a light blond it looked almost white, her name was Willow. There where some others like, Peter who had short brown hair, which was spiked up. But Kurt often noticed that Philip remained by himself, and Kurt didn't do anything._

_-End Flashback-_

Kurt dropped the piece of paper at the memory, 'Oh my god' he thought to himself, and for the first time he really wished that a jock would just slam him into a locker, so that he could feel pain rather than guilt.

Philip watched as Kurt looked at the poem, which he had planted in Kurt's locker earlier that morning. He liked Kurt looking a bit guilty for forgetting about him; he then walked up to Kurt's locker.

"Hey Kurt, I see you got the present I left you" Kurt closed his locker and looked at Philip

"Philip, I am so sorry that I forgot about you"

"Hey, we only where friends for a week, so it's easy for someone to forget"

"But you didn't"

"Yeah, but you where my only friend" Philip said giving Kurt a little smile, which made Kurt feel even more worse than he already did.

"I didn't know. I thought that you had other friends"

"No. I saw you looking at me at odd moments; you knew that I didn't have any friends. But you still kept your distance"

"I swear Philip, I didn't know"

"Save it Kurt, You think I didn't hear what people said about me. 'Look at the loser.' 'Don't go anywhere near the loner or you will become one just like him.' 'Why is he even at this school.' 'He should go die somewhere, no one would care'" Philip stopped once he saw that Kurt's face was covered in guilt. "And now you know how it feels." Philip said then walked away leaving Kurt staring at where Philip had just been standing. Just when Kurt turned around to walk to his class, he saw Karofsky walk by him, wile winking at him. Kurt took a deep breath and sighed,

"This is going to be a long day."

_A/N: So what did you think? Please review and also do you think Lilly, Peter and Rose should make an appearance considering they are friends from Kurt's past? _

_Well I hope you enjoyed._


	11. Chapter 11

There wasn't any glee practice on today. That made Kurt happy but also a bit sad. He was happy because he could meet up with Blaine, but then he wanted to be with his friends and tell them about Karofsky. As Kurt made his way out of the school, he noticed that Philip was standing by the entrance. Kurt sighed to himself; he really wasn't in the mood to talk to Philip especially after their little talk this morning. But that didn't stop Kurt; he had to be at the Lima Bean so that he could be with Blaine. Kurt tightened his grip on his bag, and started to walk down the hall, he quickly past Philip.

"So Kurt-" Philip started walking behind Kurt. Kurt stopped and turned around to face Philip. Philip looked at Kurt and stopped walking.

"Listen Philip, I'm sorry that I forgot about you. But I have no idea how it feels to be hated by everyone."

"And what do you mean by that Kurt. I'm pretty sure everyone here hates you"

"Are you really that stupid Philip? I have friends, I have the glee club and I have-"

"But they don't try to stop it when people bully you do they?" Kurt looked at Philip, before turning around and walking to his car, he heard Philip fellow him. But Kurt quickly unlocked his car door, and hopped in. Locking the car door as soon a he closed it. He looked out of the window and saw Philip give him a smile. Kurt took a deep breath and started up the engine, and drove away.

Alex walked up behind Philip and tapped him on the shoulder; Philip turned around and saw Alex standing there with an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" Alex demanded Philip smiled

"Me and Kurt were just talking"

"Yeah right"

"Alex, I get that your protective over Kurt, because you are his twin. But did you even here the conversation me and Kurt where having?"

"Well n-no I didn't" Alex said uneasy

"Then you have no right to be angry at me. For all you know I could have just asked Kurt how his day was."

"But did you ask him that?"

"Like I'd tell you! Last time we talked I ended up with a nose bleed." Philip said then walked away. Alex stood not really sure what to say. So instead he walked to his car and drove home. He would ask Kurt about the conversation he had with Philip later.

Kurt pulled into the lima bean car park. Just as Kurt got out of his car, he noticed Blaine waiting for him up the entrance doors. Kurt walked up to Blaine; both boys hugged each other, and then walked into the café. Once they had their coffees in hand and were sitting down at their usual table, Blaine noticed that there was something wrong with Kurt.

"Kurt is everything ok?" Blaine asked Kurt looked at Blaine and tired to smile but it failed, Blaine knew something bad must have happened "Kurt tell me what happened."

"It's Karofsky. He's back at the school. And I also found out that Philip was in my middle school, and we did this project together, and that I totally forgot about him." Blaine looked at Kurt with eyes wide.

"Karofsky's back at McKinley. What? Why? How?" Blaine asked trying not to sound too angry.

"The school board said that there was not enough evidence to expel him."

"Kurt did he do anything to you?" Blaine asked putting his hand in top of Kurt's, Kurt sighed

"When I saw him for the first time today. He winked at me that's all, but knowing him and some of the jocks, they might be planning something" Blaine's mouth suddenly felt dry, '_what could they be planning' _he thought to himself. "Blaine, are you ok? You seemed more worried then I do, and this is happening to me"

"I'm sorry Kurt. Its just that I want you to be safe."

"Blaine don't worry I have the glee club. And for some reason Sue happens to be on my side"

"Sue, you mean your schools cheerleading coach"

"Yes. I do mean her, anyway can we please change the subject."

"Sure" Blaine replied taking his hand off of Kurt's and then taking sip of his coffee.

"How are Wes and David, by the way?" Kurt asked suddenly, and then he took a sip of his coffee. Blaine looked at Kurt

"Their fine. Why?"

"Oh just wondering" Kurt said, Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, but he just shrugged it off. Just as Blaine was about to take another sip off his coffee, he felt something cold slipping down the back of his uniform, he turned around and spotted Wes and David,

"Well done Kurt for distracting Blaine" They said together, Wes, David and Kurt laughed as Blaine moved his shoulder and arms quickly in a funny way.

"Glad your having fun." Blaine said laughing then he went serious and turned towards his two best friends "What did you guys put down my shirt?"

"Just ice" Wes said smiling.

"Yeah we've seen people do it in the movies and on T.V shows. We just wanted to see it in real life." David added, still laughing. "And I must admit it looks so much funnier live then on the television." Blaine rolled his eyes; he could still feel the ice in his shirt. He turned to Kurt, to see what his reaction was,

"Sorry Blaine, but I have to agree with David. It is so funny" Kurt said laughing his head off just like David and Wes were.

"Har, har, har, very funny, can you please help me get this ice off my back?" Blaine asked Kurt

"Woooo" Wes and David chanted, Blaine shoot them a look. Kurt stopped laughing and smiled

"Oh you don't need me, all you have to do is to un-tuck your shirt and the ice should fall out" Kurt said, Blaine blushed with embarrassment why didn't he think of that. He quickly un-tucked his shirt and the ice cube fell straight out, and onto the floor.

A/N: I was thinking about Alex getting a Girlfriend. If you have any suggestions on who he should be with then please tell me, because I'm not sure if I should partner him up with someone from glee, or make up another character.

Also I was thinking about Blaine transferring to McKinley.

Anyway tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon Alex arrived home, but he stayed in his car for about five minutes to cool off, because he knew that once he stepped though that door, he would have to pretend like nothing has happened because Kurt didn't want Burt to get worried and have another heart attack, but he couldn't sit there and watch his twin brother go through hell. Yeah he had a boyfriend, and friends from glee. But he couldn't stop the feeling like he was going to find Kurt in an dark alley on the brink of death, because he was to stubborn to tell his family that Karofsky was back at the school. Alex took a deep breath and got out of his car and walked through his front door.

"Anyone here?" Alex called loudly, and then smiled when he didn't get a reply. Alex dumped his school bag on the floor, and just as he was about to sit down and watch some TV the doorbell rang. Alex sighed he didn't want to open the door, but he thought he had better do it as it would be rude not to. He opened the door and saw Mercedes there.

"Erm hey Mercedes. Kurt's not here, but your welcome to come in." Alex said, and stepped out of the door way so that Mercedes could walk into the house.

"Thanks." Mercedes said walking in. Alex closed the door behind him, and they both sat down on the sofa.

"I can't believe that Karofsky, is back at McKinley. I feel so bad for Kurt. And especially with Philip always following him everywhere." Mercedes said and Alex looked at her.

"I know what you mean. I've already told Philip to back off Kurt, but it doesn't seem to be getting through to him though. And with Karofsky, I can't help but feel that him and his friends are going to hurt Kurt badly this time. I mean what if he ends up in the hospital." Alex said, some tears were starting to show, but he sniffed and acted like he wasn't about to cry.

"I think it's sweet how much you care about Kurt." Mercedes said, patting him on his shoulder, Alex looked at her and smiled.

"You know I should be thanking you." Alex started and Mercedes looked at him confused. "Kurt told me, how you liked him before he came out, but once he told you that he was gay, you didn't turn away. That you said he shouldn't be ashamed of who he was, that he should just tell people. You know I think that was the real reason he came out because of you. You showed him that anyone could accept him." Alex said looking deeply into Mercedes eyes. Mercedes was lost for words, but she couldn't help but smile when she was looking straight into the eyes of Alex. Neither of them didn't know how it happened, if they went in at the same time or if it was one before the other, but what they knew right at that moment was that they were both kissing each other with so much passion at that very moment. They both could have sworn they saw and heard fireworks.

"Hey I'm Bac-" Kurt said walking into the living room, but cut himself off at the sight of his twin brother kissing his best friend. Kurt smiled and walked to his bedroom.

Alex was the one who pulled away from Mercedes.

"Sorry." He whispered leaning his forehead on Mercedes. Mercedes smiled.

"No worries." She whispered back, both of them opened their eyes, and looked at each other.

"Erm Mercedes, would you like to go out with me? I know we've only known each other for two months but I really like you, in fact I think I'm in love with you."

"Wouldn't I have pulled away from that kiss, if I hadn't liked you back." Mercedes stated.

"I think Kurt will be back soon." Alex said pulling away from Mercedes completely.

"Oh don't worry I'm already back. I've been back for eighteen minutes now. But I didn't want to disturb you." Kurt said walking out of the kitchen, with three cups off coffee in his hands. Kurt handed one to Alex and another one to Mercedes. "I'm going up to my room to do my homework, but later I will need to talk to each of you." Kurt teased then he gave them a wink, before walking back to his bedroom. Alex and Mercedes looked at each other before bursting into laughter at Kurt's little joke. Alex was really happy that he had opened the front door.

A/N: Sorry about the really long wait, I couldn't think of anything to write for this story and I'm still struggling. So if you do have any idea's for where this story can go then PLEASE let me know. Because I really don't want to give up on this story. Anyway hope you enjoyed. I know there wasn't any Klaine in this chapter, but I wanted Alex and Mercedes to become Alcedes.


End file.
